Typhoeus
Typhoeus is a large Chthonian Demon playing in the Renderra Family plotline. Considered an Eldritch Abomination, Typhoeus is believed to drive mad any who stare at it too long. It is etremely powerful, with no desire to return to Gielinor. It exists solely as a plot device. History Hostilius Typhoeus was one of the first Chthonians to side with Hostilius in revolting against the Infernals. The Demon struck out many Infernals, slaying and devouring them as he went. One of which, was Kaxetael, the father of Lerepiel. It was a quiet few thousand years as Typhoeus tricked and devoured his rivals with the law system, growing to be larger than before. Zaros had come to Infernus, and in turn tricked Hostilius. With the 12 Legions moving, Typhoeus was one of the ones to leave with Zaros. On the new realm, Typhoeus was immediately intrigued by how bright it was. The Demon grew accustomed to the light, but still thrived most at night. When Zaros went to take the Kharid, Typhoeus was one of the Chthonians who left, once more. Fighting the Mahjarrat proved interesting for Typhoeus. He was a skilled fighter, capable of eating a few during the entire conflict. Needless to say, this made the Chthonian extremely powerful. Not as much as Hostilius, but enough to protect himself from Tumekan's burst of energy near the end of the conflict. With the wars grinding to a halt, Typhoeus decided he was going to find other powerful creatures to feed upon, compressing his form as he travelled Gielinor. Icyene, Aviansie, Dragons... Anything big enough and magical enough to give the creature knowledge. Eventually it reached White Wolf Mountain, where the being enountered the Arrenda Tribals. Completely taken aghast by the Demon, they attacked! The Demon found most of them to be Child's Play, until the Ent intervened. The Ent, Aethyros, set a Magic circle about the Demon, using the Spiritual Power of the Druids and the Magical might of the Marked Ones to banish the creature off Gielinor, and into the Abyss. Without any other name for the creature, it became known to them as Nethyros. The timing couldn't have been better. Zamorak had overthrown Zaros in a mere hundred years, and Hostilius was next. In his spot, hidden, Typhoeus was forgotten. He began to force himself out of the Abyss a long, slow process, but had reached the realization that Gielinor was not going to be easy to traverse with the amount of creatures like Aethyros, the Minor Gods, and soon the Major Gods around. Ego autem factus sum in morte, et prædo mundi As Zamorak reclaimed Infernus for the Avernic, Typhoeus moved onward down the worlds, as Zaros before, looking to the darker and more primal races created by the Elder Gods. He was, of course, one of those such beings, but he desired to find a goal, something worth his time to locate during his travels. Eventually, he found realm after realm of Elemental Beings, each too primitive to halt his advances. Typhoeus devoured the worlds clean, being careful to choose ones distant enough that no gods in the region could find him. Slowly, a much more exotic idea formed in the being's mind, as it began to corrupt creatures rather than devour them. Unable to do this yet, the being continued to gain more and more power... Typhoeus then sent the creatures to do his bidding, as a new race of Demons... The Nethyric, as the Humans would call them. Using the primal races' energy, Typhoeus found himself able to breed his first spawn, the Nethyric Dioikiti. The "Commander" species then spread out in different directions, splitting off on their own to conquer worlds and further spread their influence, bound by contract to serve their father and return with energy and knowledge from far away realms. Currently, Typhoeus has spent his time the past few thousand years just as before, waiting for knowledge to come to him, absorbing new energy, and expanding the reach of his following with his growing tactical mind. Appearance While Typhoeus is beyond comprehension now, it's final form on Gielinor had the upper body of an Avernic, with arms ending in large talons, and in place of a head, a hundred tentacles erupted from the neck and shoulders region, each ending with a spike and an eye. It's lower body is a mass of tentacles, longer and thinner, ending with spikes as well. They are often woven together to allow a significantly sturdier stride. Draconic wings adorn the front and back of Typhoeus' form, angled parrallel to the ground. His entire body is dark grey, with dark purple smoke coming from his body. The smoke shrouds it's physical appearance, giving a much more chaotic look to the Demon. While flying, the demon's wings angle themselves slightly, all in the same direction, to fly up or down. It spins rapidly, adjusting it's heads into a drill like shape, arms outward, and it's legs untangled and free, slicing destruction about the area. Today, the mass of tentacles has grown longer and larger, possibly splitting like a Hydra. If one were to look at the form, it's constant writhing, shifting, and contorting atop the massive size would leave them paralyzed in either fear, confusion, or both. The following descent into madness is terrifying and haunting... But some would go as far as to call it "Enlightening." Those some are the craziest of all. Abilities Combat Typhoeus' combat can only be matched by Gods. The one hope for an opponent who doesn't register on the Divine Scale is to pray that it doesn't notice you to do anything about you; and given it's size alone, it likely won't. Magic Typhoeus' ability is unmeasurable in magic. It's knowledge from many magical beings leaves it able to chaotically weave together spells into complex forms. It is capable of all 13 forms of Ancient and Modern Magical attacks, including the Miasmic, Bloodfire, Rock, Gale, and Lightning spells. Typhoeus has little use for it, but can animate many undead at a time. The lack of use comes mostly from the fact it devours it's foes, and friends, on death rather than worry about bringing them back as Wights. The Abomination is also capable of enchanting items, often imbuing them to carry a mental image of Typhoeus... Enough to drive men insane, lest they have protections on their mind as the World Guardian, Lunar Magi, or Aethyric Druids are capable of producing. These, given the distance it takes to carry them, are much harder to find than the Nethyric who bear them. The worst thing in it's arsenal, however, is the presence of the Nethyric Vaccum spell. Pausing, Typhoeus inhales deeply, sucking all it can in the area into the mass of tentacles on it's shoulders. From there, all organic life it can rip into it's own body it accepts, the remaining inorganic matter being shot outward from the lower body tentacles, in a storm of debris. Ranged Possibly the most gruesome tactic Typhoeus can use against a crowd from a distance is it's ranged attacks. Typhoeus hurls all his tentacles for his foe from a flying stance, raining three foot long spikes of bone at all that dare oppose it, as many spikes as it carries tentacles. If combined with Ancient Magic, Typhoeus can make it rain pure destruction at any area it chooses. After a few seconds, it produces more spikes. Melee Other than constricting a foe with tentacles, melee is rarely used by Typhoeus. It has too much bulk to be affected by melee fighters easily, and has little ability to even notice something small trying to fight it. However, if an equally massive creature were to face Typhoeus, it would tend to spin and lash tentacles, or drill into it's foe. This is similar to a massive saw, drill, or endmill. Likewise, wrapping the tentacles and forcing the being through it's shoulders allows it to devour and digest the creature. Reproduction Typhoeus reproduces asexually, as do all Chthonians. It's children come in batches from it's tentacles, growing larger by fighting eachother until they are large enough to be forced into signing the contract of Oath. These children's size is equal to an Ourg, and are sent to foreign realms to further reproduce and spread. Part of the contract process requires the first generation children to go and collect knowledge for Typhoeus, returning with food and knowledge from distant realms. Typhoeus only cares for it's children in a the way a Spymaster cares for an informant, the only thing it has to fear is the loss of information, while it continues to feed from the dark corners of the Universe. Communication Aside from the enchanted, maddening books found in the magic section, Typhoeus is capable of speaking with and through it's children constantly, and those of it's descendents on the same planet as itself, through telepathy. It speaks exclusively in Infernal tongue. Trivia *Typhoeus' appearance is based on a mix of the Greek Mythological giant known as Typhon, and the typical Chthonian structure. *Typhoeus will never appear in person in any roleplay, only appearing through the items it has given it's followers to show it's appearance. *Typhoeus has no symbol, and no image exists that can do the confusing, maddening form any justice. Partially due to the simple philosophy that in order to draw something that could not be understood by man, man itself would not draw it. Other words, anyone meets a Martian willing to do commissions, I'm game! Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Demons Category:Zarosian